The Captain's Florist
by spikeluver89
Summary: Marie is just the owner of a flower shop in Manhattan. Steve is trying to figure out his new place in the modern world. When these two meet and revenge is coming at them posing a threat, the Avengers assemble again to beat them. Will Marie and Steve find love during this trying time or will it not happen at all? Post Avengers Steve/OC
1. Just your Typical Work Day

**A/n: This is yet another creation that wouldn't leave my head. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Summary: Marie is a worker/owner at the flower shop in downtown Manhattan. One night while she closes the shop, she meets no other than Steve Rogers. Not to mention a new threat comes back with vengeance. How will she be able to handle it?**

**Pairing: Steve Rogers (Captain America) /OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Captain America. Marvel Comics owns them and I simply own Marie and any other character that weren't mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 1**

**Marie**

Getting up at six am to open up the store in a couple of hours has it perks. The six am part isn't the perk but it's worth it.

I own a flower shop called The Enchanted Flower Shoppe in lower Manhattan. Long story short, it was my mother's shop until she decided to go into early retirement and she gave me the shop. It was passed down in the family. I'll admit I was shocked because I had no idea how to run a business but seeing how my mom did it when I was little, she made it look easy.

I got to the shop and unlocked the door. I still had the 'CLOSED' sign up. I put my stuff in the back and started to water the plants. After I did that for a good while, I got to work setting everything up for the day. I looked up in the log book and saw that we had some orders to fill for a wake that was going to be held later on in the day and a few other small orders that needed to be done.

I'm only twenty six and have dark brown hair with blue eyes and I'm only five foot five. I did do the college thing actually going for an English teaching degree until I learned how to run the shop and took a couple business courses along the way.

When eight came around, my employees, Trisha, Annalisa, and the delivery man, Aaron come in. I waved at them and then business started to come in slowly.

Don't get me wrong, I love my job. Sure it has its ups and downs like any other business. With the economy slowly starting to get back on track ever since the recession we've dealt with the past few years, the shop was still standing.

"Do you think we're going to get any good orders?" Naomi asked. She's the co-owner of the shop and not to mention my best friend. She has dark red hair and hazel eyes and we're almost the same height as one another.

Was it wise that my best friend would help me run the shop? It had its moments but we know what we're doing.

"I don't know," I replied. "Why?"

"I don't know and don't get me wrong, but doing funeral flowers isn't too upbeat may god rest their souls," she replied.

"We don't always get them we do get some regulars in here," I said.

"I know and then there's the occasional weddings, showers and sweet sixteen," she said.

"Maybe we might get some surprises for once," Trisha said.

I rolled my eyes playfully as I went over some inventory. I watered some more plants while my coworkers took care of the customers. I grabbed the list and headed into my office after I told Naomi where I would be if they needed help.

I cleared my desk to make some room when I saw an old newspaper that was from months ago. It was when Manhattan was under attack but it happened in the different section. Luckily no one got hurt but I felt bad for those who lived around there and the buildings that got destroyed. Everything seemed to be back to normal but it wasn't the same.

Not that it was the Avengers who saved us. Believe me that was the hot buzz for awhile after they saved New York. Now no one ever heard from the again.

I pushed the paper away and typed up my inventory and ordered a few more shipments. I didn't realized that time had passed for awhile until one of my workers called for help.

Just your typical day at work.

Or so I thought.

I was near the register ringing up an order when the phone rang. After I took care of the customer, I picked it up and answered, "Enchanted Flower Shoppe, Marie speaking how can I help you?"

"Yes, hi you're the owner right?" a woman's voice answered.

"Yes is there seemed to be a problem?" I didn't think we had any complaints today though I don't remember if she seemed to know the place.

"Oh don't worry there isn't a problem, I'm planning a charity ball and I've been calling different places for centerpieces and I was wondering if it's possible to stop by?"

"Sure it's no big deal," I said.

"Great I can stop by at three," she said. "I'll see you then."

"Sure," I said into the empty receiver. I hung up as confused as ever.

"What was that all about?" Naomi asked.

"We might have our client," I replied, still in a dazed.

"That's great but why do you sound so…"

"Shocked? Well, it's for a charity ball and I've never done that type of order before," I said.

"Don't worry Marie, I know you can do it, if you want maybe I can sit with you in case you need help," she suggested.

"That would be fine thanks," I said.

"So did you even tell her you're the owner?"

"Did you think I should've?"

"You didn't."

"No and besides what would be in the fun in that?" I said with a slight smirk.

It was a little after three when I was tidying up the counter after making up a vase of flowers for a customer when the door opened. I looked up and saw that it was a woman with red hair coming inside. She was wearing a black trench coat and a business suit. I didn't pay much to it since I was finishing cleaning up until I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Excuse me is there someone here name Marie?" she asked.

"I'm her," I replied.

"Oh we spoke on the phone," she said. "I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Pepper," she said.

"Nice to meet you if you would mind we can sit in the back," I said.

She nodded and we headed towards my office where Naomi was waiting. I introduced them and Pepper didn't mind that Naomi was with us since she found she helps run the shop also. We immediately got down to business. I smoothed out my jeans as the meeting started.

"So this is your shop? I must say that it's quite nice," she said.

"Thanks," I said. "So this ball how are…"

"Oh right," she said. "I'm organizing the table seating chart and normally I would've gone with the centerpieces but I decided to use some floral arrangements. I know what am I thinking and trust me Stark was a bit apprehensive at first but I managed to convince him."

"Wait, this is the Tony Stark?" Naomi asked.

"You know of him?" I said.

"Of course everyone does," she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her before focusing on the meeting. "Is there any specific flowers you would want?" I asked.

"I have it right here," Pepper said, pulling out a few sheets of paper.

I took them and glanced at them over. My eyes almost went wide as I saw how it was all arranged. I nudged Naomi and her expression was the same.

"When is this ball going to happen?" I asked.

"Three weeks from now, by then the reconstruction would be complete and why not have it then? It's not too much is it?" she asked.

"It's not I think we can manage, will we?" Naomi asked, looking towards me.

"Nope, not at all," I replied with a smile. "We'll figure out the arrangements do you have any specific ways of how the flowers should be arranged?"

"The theme is summer nights and I was hoping that maybe some light flower colors," she said. "I have faith in you guys to do this."

"We hope so too," I said.

"Great, maybe if you want you can stop by sometime this week to check out the venue if you want," Pepper offered.

"We'll figure out something and we'll be in contact," I said. "If you have concerns just give us a call."

"I will and I do hope we meet again," she said as she shook our hands.

After she left, I leaned back into my chair and sighed deeply.

"Do we know what we're getting ourselves into?" Naomi asked me awhile later.

"Not even close," I replied.

I just hope we don't screw this up.

I mean what can possibly go wrong?

**A/n: I know not much happened but it's a start. **

**Their intros will happen soon and the plot will happen along the way. I have it figured out. I hope. **

**Leave a review if you want. Any tips, concerns are welcomed. If I mess anything up, I'll try my best to fix it since it's been awhile since I've seen the movie and by awhile I mean this past summer ;-). **

**Hope you guys enjoy and continue with me on this crazy journey. **

**Spike. **


	2. A Creepy Child and a Handsome Stranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I only own Marie and her family/friends. Marvel Comics owns them, not me. **

**Chapter 2**

**Marie**

After the meeting, I got back to work. I let my co workers know about the ball that's going to be in a few weeks and we were going to have a meeting on how the centerpieces should be designed. I do want to take a few pictures of what we can come up with.

I hope that they would like it.

The day passed uneventfully after that and it came closing time. It was only me and Naomi left as I cleaned up the last bits of the place before I locked up for the night.

"Any plans?" she asked me.

"The usual. Home, just doing nothing; you?" I asked.

"Same except I got my parents coming over for a visit," she said.

"That's not bad," I said.

"Yeah considering that I don't want them to be so critical about everything," she said.

"You can't help it," I said.

"Do you think you're going to meet that new neighbor that moved in to your building?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't even know," I replied.

Yeah that's right I got this new neighbor in my building. All I know is that he lives on the same floor as me just a few doors down across the hall and he moved in a few weeks ago. Yes he's a he and how I know that well, blame my nosy neighbors. Rumor has it is that he's probably a hermit and he doesn't come out much. I don't know what to believe.

"Maybe you should go say hi and introduce yourself."

"Yeah okay like that would ever happen," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Come on he could be either a hot sexy guy or some old hermit who yells out at random people from the window," she said.

I shrugged as we got to my block. After I shooed her off with a goodbye, I headed down the street. Sure my neighborhood isn't that bad of a place to live in. I got in my building and went towards my mailbox.

After I got my mail, I walked up the four floors to my apartment. I looked across the hall and saw that the door that belonged to my new neighbor was still closed. I sighed as I walked inside and dropped my things for the day.

"Hey buddy," I said as my dog, Hobbs came to greet me.

Hobbs is a German shepherd who's only three years old. My building was nice enough to let you have pets just as long as there isn't a cat house or anything like that. I found him in an abandoned alleyway when he was a puppy a few years ago and after he was cleared and checked at the vet, I couldn't part with him.

After I fed him I hooked up my laptop in the kitchen and went over my emails while I cooked myself a late dinner. After I finished dinner, I responded to my emails to most of my clients before shutting it off for the night. I changed into my pajamas and watched some TV before I head to bed.

Something's telling me that something was going to happen. I've been having that feeling lately and I wasn't sure why.

Who knows, right?

"Please?"

"No," I said to Naomi as I was filling out paperwork the next day.

"Come on it's on the other side of town I know but we need to have a Friday night where we need a girl's night desperately," she said.

"Can I think about it?"

"Fine," she pouted while I laughed a little.

I was going over some inventory and placing orders for a new shipment of flowers that were supposed to come next week sometime. I looked over my shoulder and I noticed a man that came into the store. He was pretty tall I would say around six feet, blonde hair slicked to the side nicely. He was wearing khaki pants and blue and white plaid shirt with a brown leather jacket. I couldn't get a good look at his face but for some reason, he was very attractive.

"Who are you checking out?" Trisha asked.

"Huh, what?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

She looked over in the man's direction and nodded approvingly. "I see," she said. "I've never seen him around before. Good looking though you should talk to him."

I rolled my eyes as I went towards the table area as she smirked at me. I grabbed a fancy looking vase and some of the flowers I collected for an order. I looked over once more and saw that the man turned in my direction. I gave him a small smile and just got back to my work.

Whoa, when the hell did I become shy?"

I reached over for the clippers but I accidentally knocked them off the table. I knelt down to grab them but I was met with a little boy who was standing a few feet away from me. He had no emotion on his face and just kept looking at me.

"He'll be back," he said.

"Your daddy?" I asked. I didn't see him with a parent or any other adult.

"No he'll be back," he said.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about," I said.

"He's coming back and he'll be ready," he said.

I stared at him for awhile. Was this really coming from a seven year old? Soon enough, a woman rushed up towards us and pulled the boy away, snapping him out of his stare. He looked up sadly at me as the woman apologized to me.

I got back to my station and tossed the clippers next to the vase. After calming myself down a bit, I shook whatever concern I have of that encounter away and continued clipping some stems off the flowers.

The vase got done fifteen minutes later. It was filled with red and white roses for an order. I finished it off with a red and white bow to make it look a little fancy. I walked towards the register where the woman with the little boy is waiting.

"I'm sorry about that," I said.

"It's okay. Don't mind my son he's been obsessed with horror movies recently thanks to my older son," she said.

"No worries," I said with a shaky smile.

After I rang it up and she left, I went into my office and collapsed on my chair. I don't know why this is affecting me. Maybe I'm becoming a workaholic and the tiredness is getting to me.

Who knows?

A knock on the door snapped me out of my daydream. I looked up and saw Trisha staring at me from the doorway.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I just have a small headache that's all," I replied.

She stared at me before she came in and sat across from me. "Are you still upset about what happened with the kid?" she asked.

"Nah I'm over it you know how they get," I said.

"So we're good?"

"Yep, unless you know something else," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Well…" she said, twirling her blonde hair with her finger.

"Whatever you want to say I'm not going to get mad unless if it's short notice," I assured her.

"No it's not I was wondering why was that guy staring at you before?" she asked smiling.

**A/n: Whew chapter 2 done! I don't know why but this was somewhat difficult to write and yet it's only the second chapter. Yeah I don't know either. **

**So Steve is first introduced. These two will first officially meet in the next two chapters. This is just the set up before the meeting. The other Avengers are coming so fear not!**

**Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Leave a review they mean a lot and I thank you guys who already alerting the story! You rock!**

**Hopefully I'll update again next week. **

**Until then,  
Spike**


	3. One of those Getting Attacked Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Marvel does. I only own my characters **

**Chapter 3**

**Marie**

The incident was far from my mind on my day off the next day. I stayed in my apartment minus getting the mail and walking Hobbs in the morning for his daily walk around the block. I was only dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. The TV is playing in the background as some reality show is on. It was only mid to late afternoon and I don't know why but I feel like I didn't accomplish enough today.

I got off the phone with one of my suppliers about the vases for the centerpieces. I told them to order a little bit more than a hundred until I know how many tables are going to be at the event.

Sometimes I wonder what I'm getting myself into. I wanted to go call Pepper and tell her to get someone else. But I realized that backing out now wouldn't be right. I'm going to do the best that I can with this event. I've never backed out of one now and I wasn't going to start.

My hand reached over for the phone but I stopped short. I haven't spoken to my mother in two months. The last time we talked it didn't end too well. I don't remember much of the conversation since I was too angry at her and I left. I sighed heavily as I remember the last visit. I talk to my dad occasionally and he told me that she was her same old self.

So much for trying to reconcile.

But I did move on. I got over the argument but who knows if she did. I just grabbed my papers filled with designs and key notes and started to go over again what I got written down so far.

My phone started to ring. I got up from the couch, groaning a bit as I went over to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi this is Marie, right?" _

"Um yeah look if it's telemarketing I'm not interested," I said, ready to hang up.

"_No it's not it's me; Pepper." _

"Oh hi, how did you…"

"_I looked up your number in the phone book,"_ she replied.

"I see," I said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"_I was wondering if you aren't doing anything next week then maybe we should meet up and see what you got,"_ she said.

"Um okay," I said, reaching over for my iPad and scrolled through my calendar. "I only have to be at the store for a few hours on Tuesday if that's fine by you."

"_Perfect I can see you around two?" _

"Yep I get out at one so we'll meet up then. I have been working with a few ideas for awhile but I do need to get more people to help deliver to the venue I already got a few employees who are going to help set everything up there," I replied.

"_Okay you know how to get to Stark Towers right?" _

"Yeah it's not hard to miss," I replied.

Pepper laughed lightly over the phone. _"I'll see you next week," _she said.

After we hung up, I played around with the tablet making up some floral designs while continuing to change my inventory lists for the arrangements. I was definitely planning a meeting with the staff in a few days and I gave them a heads up yesterday before they left for the day.

I heard whining coming from the couch. I looked up and saw Hobbs sitting on the couch with his leash in his mouth.

"You were out already and I'm not in a mood for you to chase squirrels," I said.

Then I heard a thump and his feet clicking across the floor. He sat down next to me and gave me the begging look. I rolled my eyes as I shut off my iPad. I grabbed my sneakers and tossed them on along with my keys and my flannel shirt and locked the place up. Hobbs went over to the door that held the new neighbor and sniffed it profusely. I tugged on him a bit as we made our way outside.

We walked around the blocks a few times and though Hobbs actually did his business, I knew that something was going to happen tonight. I don't know what it is but it's probably not going to be good or bad. I decided to head back home since it was starting to get dark out.

I turned the corner of my street and past the alleyway when I was grabbed from behind. I tried to see who it was and Hobbs started to bark loudly. The dog went after the other man but was knocked over to the side. I started to go after the second man but I was held back.

"Not so fast missy," a man's voice sneered.

"We're here to get what we needed," another man's voice said.

"I don't have any money," I said, pleading.

"We don't care about that," he said approaching me.

I kicked the guy where the sun doesn't shine and I was let go. I grabbed the leash and we made a run for it. It wasn't until we're almost close to my apartment building is that I lost hold of Hobbs as I was pulled back on the ground. I felt pain in my head as I fell on the sidewalk. Everything started to get blurry as I was surrounded with no way out.

Just before I blacked out, I heard yelling and barking. Then the fighting started and someone's voice assuring me that I would be alright.

"Do you think she'll wake up?"

"She has to. She may have a cut on her forehead but she should come out of it soon."

"I hope that dog is house trained honestly Gramps, why would you bring the dog with you back here?"

"I had no other choice. I couldn't just leave the dog behind he seems attached to her."

"Guys, yelling isn't going to do any good."

"Of course not coming from the guy who turns into the green giant when he's pissed off."

I groaned softly as I was coming too. I was starting to get my vision when I noticed the room. It was an off white with a dresser and I looked over to my right and I could see almost the entire skyline of Manhattan at night. I don't even know what time it is.

Where the hell am I? Where's my dog?

I slowly got up and looked around. I ruled out being in a hospital that's for damn sure. I looked over and I saw the door open slightly ajar. I walked over slowly towards the door and I heard three men's voices.

Oh god I'm kidnapped aren't I?

I pushed the door slightly open and realized that there were three men standing around talking in hushed voices. The first guy was tall, dark haired and had stubble around his chin. His dark brown eyes showed no amusement in them. The second man looked exhausted but he was tall also with dark hair with some grey in it and the third man looked familiar but his back was turned.

_Very _familiar.

"Oh good you're up but I wished you didn't have to get out of bed," the second man said.

"W-What's going on? Who are you guys and whatever you think I have I don't have it," I said with a shaky voice as I was grasping on to the door.

"Easy there," he said. "We're not going to hurt you."

"How would you know?"

"Told you she would go crazy," the first man mumbled.

"Ma'am I can assure you you're safe here," the third man from my shop said.

I looked up and saw that his blue eyes were sincere. I don't know why but I just feel safe with him. Okay that sounded so random and out of nowhere.

"Why don't I check you over while we explain everything?" the second man suggested.

"Fine but no funny business," I said, looking at them warily.

I could only imagine what they're going to tell me.

**A/n: So finally she meets three out of the six Avengers. **

**She does have a past, who doesn't? It'll be revealed further down the road in the story. **

**I could only imagine what her reaction will be. I'll try to update next week or the end of the week if I'm not the walking dead with the way my work schedule is set up. **

**Leave a review when you leave! I'm glad that I'm getting the alerts so far. You guys rock! I promise a bit longer of a chapter from here on out hopefully. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	4. Wait Super heroes exists!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Marvel does, I only own Marie and whoever hasn't been mentioned in the comics or movies what so ever.**

**Chapter 4**

**Marie**

"So let me get this straight, you guys are superheroes and I'm still here in Manhattan?" I asked, staring warily at the three men in front of me.

"Don't worry we're not anywhere else," Bruce Banner told me. I couldn't believe that he was the Hulk. I mean any person can see he looks like a nice guy on the outside but I know just to not piss him off and well, you know the rest.

"But what I don't understand is why I'm here and not in a hospital? Not that I want to go there or anything," I said

"Mainly because we wanted; or more like he wanted," he said, nodding his head towards the hot looking guy. Okay seriously I need to stop thinking like that. "To bring you here in case another attack happens."

"What attacks?"

"My aren't you full of questions."

"Tony give her a break," Bruce told the first man.

"Come on guys what do you expect?" he asked. Yep that would Iron Man himself. I did wonder why he had that glow thingy on his chest. I thought that it was something medical related but it was actually keeping him alive.

I wouldn't know what to do if I had something like that in my chest.

"She's scared and don't know what's going on. How would you feel in her position?" Steve, the other man asked him. Why would someone who I barely even know is standing up for me?

"Whoa, calm your asses down first of all," I said, interrupting the argument. "And second of all why am I here?"

"Well…"

"Marie," I said.

"Well Marie," Steve said, looking at me. "I brought you here only because those guys that were going after you weren't any other guys."

"Then who are they?" I asked.

"Most likely Loki's doing," Bruce said.

Wait, some dude name lucky was trying to send men after me for what? This was so confusing I feel like I was getting a headache. But then something hit me and I don't mean it literally.

"Wait a minute where's Hobbs?"

"Hobbs?"

"My dog," I replied.

"You mean the four legged dog that's entertaining Pepper in the living room freaking out?" Tony asked.

"Thank god he's okay," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

I jumped out of my spot and walked down the hallway rather quickly. I got towards the living room where Pepper was rubbing Hobbs' stomach as he was laying on his back.

"Good you're alright," Pepper said.

"Yeah sorry I hope he wasn't much trouble," I said.

"He wasn't," she said.

Hobbs sat up and ran over towards me and stood on his back legs as he licked me endlessly. I petted him and tried to calm him down.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Almost 11:45pm. Why?"

"Crap I got to go," I said, looking around for Hobbs' leash which I found on the coffee table. I hooked him up and I looked around to see if the men decided to show up.

"Can you tell the guys I thank them so much for helping me?" I asked.

"Um, sure but hey; don't forget about the meeting Tuesday," she reminded me.

"I won't thanks again!" I called out.

I found the elevator and stepped inside. Just as the doors closed, I leaned against the wall and let out a huge sigh. I couldn't believe that super heroes exists let alone there are actual bad guys out there.

I could only imagine how things are going to be now after this.

I was drinking what was probably my third cup of coffee at work the next day. When I got home I went to bed but I couldn't fall asleep until 1:30am and then I had to get up five hours later. I still feel exhausted even with coffee.

"You don't look good," Naomi observed.

"Couldn't sleep, coffee sucks," I said.

She only rolled her eyes as I went to place the mug in the sink. I grabbed the watering can nearby and watered most of the plants inside and outside. I double checked on inventory and starting to almost finish the schedule for next week since my goals for making schedules would always be posted by Saturday the latest. I reminded everyone to come in earlier than usual Sunday for our meeting on the centerpieces for the ball. I had a few people applying for the job since I need more employees for when the younger ones go back to college by the end of the summer.

"Um did you happen to ran into a cute guy and didn't bother to mention him to me?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know the cutie that was here yesterday? He's asking for you," she replied.

"You're lying," I said, looking over my shoulder and sure enough the man from last night was here.

"I'll take over," Naomi insisted.

I begrudgingly handed her the can as I made my way over towards him. I calmed myself down before I even thought about making a fool of myself.

"Back again?" I said. Yeah now I'm heading toward Lame Avenue.

"Yeah I just wanted to see how you were after well you know," he said.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around well you know…"

"Yeah," he said.

"If you want maybe we can go somewhere and talk about this if you don't have anything else planned for today since I get out around three," I suggested.

"I'd like that," Steve said with a smile.

"Um if you want you can come back here and we'll go to a coffee place or something," I said.

"Sounds good and I promise I'll try to explain everything as best as I can," he said.

"Don't worry, I believe you," I said.

He smiled back at me before he left. I stood there watching him leave. I couldn't help but feel somewhat attractive to him and yet I barely know the guy. I know crazy right?

"So what was that all about?" Naomi asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," I replied, walking away.

"That's bull and we both know it," she called out, earning a few stares from the customers.

I turned around and shook my head at her meaning I would tell her later. I went in the back room and grabbed a few vases before I headed back outside on the floor. My other two employees were on delivery routes at the moment and I was making the orders.

As I was trying (hence the word trying) to work, I was taking my mind off of whatever Steve wanted to tell me though I have a pretty good hunch on what it was about but honestly; I rather hear it from him than any random person walking in Manhattan. I sighed as I clipped some lilies and placed them in the vase. I grabbed the card that Annalisa typed up for a funeral arrangement that was going to be delivered before the evening rush.

Maybe I was looking for some love and it suddenly just appeared in my shop yesterday.

Please, I hardly call it love since I barely know the guy. And besides, I want answers before I even thought of seeing him after our meeting later on.

**A/n: I know I'm so overdue. Things have been hectic so hopefully now that I'm on vacation from work I hope to update again at least. **

**Hopefully I'm not boring you at the moment but down the road things are going to heat up I can promise you that. **

**Leave a review on the way out! I thank you guys for your patience and support! They mean a lot!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	5. So the Start of Something and a Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Marvel does and I own my characters that I've created on my own. **

**Chapter 5**

**Marie**

Three o'clock came faster than I thought it would. I saved the schedule into the database making a mental note to print it out tomorrow to post on the wall. I gathered my things for the afternoon as I headed out on the floor. After I got everything settled, I left my store only to greet Steve as he was heading towards me.

We talked for a little bit on the way before we arrived at a small café near downtown. I ordered my drink and he just got regular coffee. I found us a table far from the other people but not too far. I was surprised that he pulled out my chair for me.

"Who knew chivalry's still alive?" I asked.

"Well I know better on how to treat a lady," he said.

"Believe me times have changed from how things were. I mean there are men who do keep the doors open for women but that's rare," I said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Try ninety something years," he said.

"Crap I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," he said with a sad smile. "I know that it's hard but I'm managing."

"That's good but I know that's why we're not here sort of," I said.

"Right sorry I have a feeling that you wanted to know more of what happened and why," Steve said.

"Pretty much," I said.

I paused for a minute trying to think of the different ways to ask my questions that formed in my head while I was working today. Of course now it had to be the perfect time for me to be brain dead with my question. I took a sip of my drink and calmed myself down a bit before I got started.

"How did you know where I was last night?" I asked.

"I was in the neighborhood returning back to my apartment," he replied.

"You live around in my area?"

"Maybe a few blocks over," he said instantly.

"Okay so if you were around that area, then how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I was heading back when I heard your screams and your dog barking loud. I ran and I saw you trying to defend yourself and I recognized who those men were so I knew I had to bring you back to the tower," he said.

So that explains why I woke up there.

"Did the others know?"

"Well, Bruce was there working on an experiment so he didn't mind, Tony well…"

"He wasn't too thrilled?" I said.

"Don't worry he doesn't mind you here he was more worried about the dog," Steve said casually.

"Hey Hobbs is very smart and housetrained," I said.

He laughed a little at that. "And besides, he's one of my clients," I noted.

"For what?"

"That charity ball whatever it is in three weeks I'm designing the centerpieces. Pepper stopped by a few weeks ago and we're meeting up to see the venue," I said.

"You don't sound that excited," Steve said.

Since when did this become a normal conversation? One minute we were talking about evil people wanting revenge and the next my job? Boy this is an interesting day so far.

"I am it's just I've never done anything this big before minus weddings and sweet sixteens. Then again; it's Tony freaking Stark I'm talking about," I said.

"You'll do fine," Steve said.

"How would you know?"

"Believe me when I see you work, you know what you're doing," he said.

I got to hand it to him, though he didn't get what's going on, it surprises me that a guy is interested in what I'm doing.

"So is it hard? Transitioning from ninety something years until now?" I asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"It's difficult," he said, interrupting me. "Sorry I mean I'm trying to get use to everything changing around me. Probably some men from the army are already dead. I still even wonder about…"

"Who? Your parents?" I asked.

"My dad died when I was young and my mother passed when I was only a teenager," he replied.

"Then there's someone else is there?"

"Can we talk about it another time?" he said, getting nervous.

"Sure just you know I'm here if anything," I replied.

I couldn't get our talk out of my head when I got home. Hobbs was excited to see me of course and after I fed him and got changed into something comfortable, I sat on the couch while I flipped through the channels, landing on a real housewives episode of whichever. I never really paid attention to those but whatever.

I leaned back behind the couch on the small table to grab my IPAD and book as I got comfortable on the couch for the night. I turned on my IPAD and got to my documents and started to go over them. I felt myself stopping as a thought came to me.

Maybe Steve did had an old girlfriend back in the day. He could've married her but with him getting to be involved with that whole mission thing from what I understand prevented it. Maybe that could be it who knows?

Perhaps that she could've died by now. I really wish it wasn't that theory.

I sighed heavily as I tried to get back to work.

"Ugh this is so stupid," I said to myself.

I closed my IPAD for the night making a note to work on it tomorrow at work.

I went into my room, setting my alarm on my phone before I forget as I went to grab my book that I was currently attempting to read since I was so busy and made my way back to the living room. Just as I was sitting back down, I heard a soft whine.

I looked over to see the dog sitting by the door with his leash in his mouth.

"Really?" I asked exasperatedly. I was a little hesitant only because of what happened yesterday but I know I really can't hide forever now, can I?

He continued to whine a little before I gave in. I grabbed my sweatshirt along with my cell phone and keys and left, hooking him on to his collar. I stopped short in front of my mystery neighbor's door. I walked over there slowly and pressed my ear slightly on the door and I could hear muffles of the TV on the other side.

I decided that it was best that I would do is to leave and just finish taking Hobbs for his walk. As I walked around the block when I got outside, I kept thinking about this afternoon. Sure Steve is a nice guy. Handsome I may add as well. But I know he's hiding something also.

Now don't get me wrong I know he's the Captain America but something was there that I couldn't pinpoint.

I decided from then on I was going to figure out what is there that made him even more sad when I brought up his past.

**A/n: I know I'm so late and this is crap but I'm trying! **

**More of the mystery deepens and I'm probably going to be watching Captain America and Avengers again just to refresh so I know what I'm talking about and I did research on the internet so that's how I know of what happened to his family. **

**Leave a review on the way out! I thank you guys for sticking around this far and I'll try to be on time with updating since I got a bunch of other stories going on and work is getting in the way a lot that I'm just flat out exhausted and only write a sentence or two and fix something up. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**

**PS: I hope the chapters will be longer since I know what will happen in the next few for now. **


End file.
